


[translation]空螺旋

by hieroglyphics



Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [28]
Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: 空跑一趟。





	1. 镜子

**Author's Note:**

> 作者前言：  
> For hieroglyphics.  
> 1995時代。  
> 再见, 翻译姐姐。如果需要的话，我授予翻译权限。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 95时期车，NC-17，R/M，bottom/marty！  
> 原文的题目、简介、前言和各章小标题都是中文。  
> 因为还没联系到作者，文中有些地方的翻译不确定，因此把原文列在后面。

靠着高速公路，离办公室不远，在拉斯特厨房的窗子旁边，马蒂能听见摩托在每条道路和每个街角上来来去去。他从没抬头看过（他知道那些摩托的样子）。但有时候，当他喝多了啤酒，他会想起克拉什。

看到拉斯特变成另外一个人让马蒂不安。说不出为什么。那个人完成了任务，救回了一条生命，变成了过去式。拉斯特已经变回了原来那个冷漠无情（或只是粗鲁无礼）的拉斯特——好像扮演克拉什是世界上最容易的事。

马蒂离开了窗子，把啤酒罐扔进垃圾筒。


	2. 天气预报

马蒂出现在他面前，手里拿着两杯咖啡。

拉斯特动作僵硬地从椅子上站起来，强迫自己接下送来的咖啡。他没想到这事有这么难。他觉得手指嗡嗡响，胳膊紧张得发疼。

他觉得恼怒。

你竟然一点没受伤。

“看案卷上瘾了？”马蒂满不在乎地问。

“不。”拉斯特干巴巴地说。

当然，言下之意是，告诉我你在干吗。拉斯特对马蒂询问的神色视而不见，喝了口咖啡。他膝盖上的文件乱了。

马蒂又试了一次。“浪漫小说？”

“不。”

马蒂抬起眉毛。

“辞典？”

“不。”

马蒂翻了个白眼，在床垫上坐下，看着拉斯特把书放下。他喝了口咖啡，声音很响，但眼睛一直没离开拉斯特。

“那……我们还得再找个飞车党帮派渗透进去，让你装成个人类？还是上回只是一次性的？”

拉斯特抬头看着马蒂。

你觉得那是在假装人类？


	3. 冒牌

马蒂抱着拉斯特的时候，他还是那种表情。当马蒂触摸他的脸，当他用颤抖的手抓紧马蒂，把脸藏在马蒂的颈边，含着马蒂的阴茎的时候，他都是同样的表情。

无论何种情况，他的眼神从未变过。但他变成克拉什的时候……

不该这样，马蒂想。


	4. 故意的无知

马蒂相信他是靠一些规则活着。但……也不尽然。马蒂接触的每一样东西，他都会尽量给它归类，以便控制它们。那是他对“规则”的定义。迟早有一天，他会尝试给拉斯特归类，用自己的概念定义。

你明白的，伙计。你暴露了，一旦他咬上你，你就要倒霉了——那混球会用牙把你嚼碎——

马蒂出现在他面前，手里拿着两杯咖啡。

拉斯特抬头看他。他的手指好像在嗡嗡响，胳膊紧张得发疼。他盯着马蒂手里的咖啡杯。

马蒂好像在等着他拿，但看到拉斯特无意伸手，表情很快变得冷淡。

“你想得这么出神，都忘了怎么用手了？”

拉斯特接过了杯子。


	5. 捉迷藏

马蒂一转身，轻蔑就爬上了拉斯特的脸。他挑起眉毛，好像难以置信，又有点好笑。

拉斯特的细微动作很难觉察，但他疲倦的时候就比较明显：刚冲完澡的时候；喝得烂醉的时候。

马蒂看着拉斯特翻过一页书，眼神茫然，皱着眉。他的眼睛幽暗，然后亮起来，接着又陷入沉思。

“你干吗那种表情，”马蒂大声说，“揭开古代的阴谋弄得你晕头转向了？说不定我会在水槽底下发现灰色小外星人，还会在碗柜里发现沉没的大西洲呢，接下来还有什么？”

拉斯特显得无动于衷。

“有进步，马蒂。抖包袱之前大概真看了几本书。”

“去你的，我也看书的。”

“嗯，看来完全看错你了，怪我。”

“你那什么口气？妈的老是拐弯抹角，王八蛋。”

当然，拉斯特躲开了最明显的那个问题。他用舌头舔了舔牙齿，咬着下唇，嘴角微微一弯，马蒂发现他在忍笑。

马蒂放下了他的不安。拉斯特总让他摸不着头脑，但生活不就这样嘛①。至少他比以前爱说话了。

 

 

① "but maybe that was what life out in the corridor did to you. "


	6. 侧影

先生，你应该摘掉面具。

拉斯特盯着浴室里的壁柜，里面有水系的，乳胶的润滑剂，冷的，热的。各种颜色，各种味道的按摩油。各种安全套。还有些药片②。（他伸手拿了一板，浏览了一下成分表。哦，有些还是治病的③。）

马蒂逮到拉斯特站在那儿看那些药片。

“搞什么，拉斯特？我让你帮我清垃圾，没让你给我的俗世财产开清单。要是我把一袋罂粟籽撒在地上，你是不是还要把它都数一遍？”

马蒂忽然住了口，拉斯特看见他扫视了一遍壁柜里的内容——明白了拉斯特在看什么。马蒂脸红了。

拉斯特没费心把药片放下。

“这些东西你要打包多少？”

马蒂从拉斯特手里把药片抓过来，把他推出浴室。“我会整理的。”他粗声说。

“你硬了？”拉斯特轻声问。

马蒂瞪着他。

“那只是……想起过去，和玛姬。”

（当然他会徒劳地提起玛姬的名字。）拉斯特放下药片，拿起最新的一管润滑剂。

“完美的成人历险，”他念着上面的标签，“嚯。那你这样的成年人喜欢什么样的历险呢，马蒂？显然不是形而上学的那种。”

“好像我的烦心事还不够多似的——你过界了，拉斯特。”马蒂嘶嘶地说，又羞又恼，指着浴室门。“下楼，不，给我滚出去，我就不该找你帮忙，你醉得都开不了车。”

“没错，是你找我帮忙。”拉斯特厉声说，“特别是，让我帮你清理浴室的东西。你的尾巴露出来了，多少次了，知道吗，马蒂，你藏不住的。”

他把润滑剂扔在洗手池里，抓住马蒂的衬衫。

“你就想挑事，让我们扭成一堆，好有机会扮演受害者。我知道。我都明白。我要干你。”

 

 

② "Some pills."也有避孕药的意思。  
③ "Some were even medicine."这里我也不太明白马蒂柜子里到底是什么药。


	7. 残缺

马蒂揉着他的后颈。该死的拉斯特——也许就这一次。他需要理清脑袋里的一团乱麻，而他的身体知道这个法子会有用。没错。之后，他就能集中精神操心那些更重要的事——工作，玛姬，女儿们。这只是个小小的消遣。无关紧要。

“……随你的便。”马蒂说，努力抛开盘踞在胃里的恐惧。他抓起一管润滑剂和几个安全套，慢吞吞地回到床上。他闭了会儿眼，都能想象出自己脸上的表情。（老天，玛姬会怎么想？还有女儿们？操，眼下不能想她们，你什么毛病——）

他睁开眼睛，拉斯特还在。

“我已经后悔了。”

“那好，”拉斯特说，拆开一个安全套。他一边给自己做准备，一边直直地盯着马蒂。“——看来你比在浴室那会儿硬了。”

马蒂往下看。拉斯特也是，该死。马蒂叹了口气，把衬衫从头上脱下来。他觉得屋子变得陌生，寒冷，甚至带着敌意。或许这只是他的想像。他踢掉裤子，停了一下，他的阴茎涨大了，在内裤下硬挺着。一旦解放出来，它在他面前轻轻跳动，简直不像自己的。

马蒂往手指上挤了些润滑剂，犹豫着，拉斯特大发慈悲地没有说话。他能感到拉斯特在挑战他敢不敢开口。马蒂不想打退堂鼓，好让拉斯特得意，因此他壮着胆子给自己润滑——那感觉可不怎么舒服——然后脸朝下趴在床垫上。

“还干不干了？”

“干，”拉斯特说，覆上他的后背。感到拉斯特的手抚过他的臀，平静地落在一边臀瓣上，马蒂颤抖起来。拉斯特捏住它，马蒂缩了一下。

“可别胡来，拉斯特。”

拉斯特没理他。“你想让玛姬对你这么干？觉得这是你应得的？”

马蒂庆幸拉斯特看不到他的脸，或是老二——现在已经湿了。根本用不着拉斯特那些精神分析的床上话。天，他同情那些跟拉斯特上床的女人——

拉斯特捏了一下他的大腿后侧，马蒂明白暗示，用膝盖撑起身体。没有任何警告，拉斯特忽然推进他的后穴。强硬地，毫不留情地挤进紧缩的肌肉。马蒂抓住床单，努力不让自己反应过度，但拉斯特继续用力，推着，挤着，让自己的前端越进越深。

虽然有润滑剂，但感到拉斯特的性器牵扯着自己的内部，马蒂还是喘不过气来。拉斯特的手指摩擦着马蒂的皮肤，像钩子一样陷进他的臀，马蒂感到他直起身子，然后一口气长驱直入。马蒂呻吟出来。他的阴茎抽搐着，摩擦着床单。拉斯特那话儿感觉比看起来要大，马蒂有点恼，不知道那东西怎能让他觉得那么惊人。他的臀肉在抽动，裹着拉斯特的阴茎，没法把拉斯特推出去，但那感觉很好，下流又亲密。

“我承认，没想到你真想要这个，”拉斯特退出来一点，手指探进马蒂的臀瓣中间。“不过你都等不及玛姬那半边床凉下来，简直迫不及待啊。”

马蒂张开嘴，却发不出声。他的臀向后推，拉斯特俯下身，直到把性器完全埋进马蒂的身体。拉斯特的紧握放松了，他的手滑到马蒂的大腿，一股强劲的重量忽然落在马蒂的前列腺上。

“哦操——”

“能忍住只喝一瓶啤酒你可真……”

马蒂不记得他还想说什么了。拉斯特把他的臀往后拉，加快了抽插的节奏。他们都能听见拉斯特操干着他的湿响，还有马蒂的喘息和咒骂。

马蒂在拉斯特身下扭来扭去，呻吟着，整个身体都在发抖。他能感到自己撅起屁股而且——他想要——想要每一次猛力的撞击。没错。他的屁股开始疼，但感觉很棒。他能闻到空气中他们的汗味混在一起。

拉斯特换了个角度，又开始加速，直到马蒂快忍不下去，他马上就快射了，只需要最后一下——

“操，拉斯特，我要——”

马蒂觉得四肢发软，他喘着气，曲起左手，他的结婚戒指硌着肉，很疼。他没去理会，只想抓住老二，让自己射出来——

“不行，你个厚脸皮。”拉斯特厉声说，故意狠狠撞了他一下。

“给我等着——哪怕这辈子就一次。”

马蒂呜咽起来，但把手从下身挪开了。拉斯特的阴茎操得很深，磨着他的肠壁——拉斯特对这个很在行。马蒂喊了一声，他的臀向后撞着拉斯特，但跟不上他的节奏。他抓紧了床单也没用处——拉斯特在后面拉扯着，马蒂的大腿在发抖——

“有时候我发现你在看我，”拉斯特说，“好像有一肚子话要说。”

“操，拉斯特，现在不是时候——”

马蒂的口气在恳求，他想释放想得要命，但听到真相从正干着自己的拉斯特嘴里说出来，那简直可怕。他感到拉斯特伸手握住他的阴茎，同时还深埋在他体内。

“然后我回头，妈的，你那张脸好像吓掉了魂。”

马蒂大口喘气，他的臀绞紧了拉斯特的性器，颤抖着，动作紊乱，他高潮了。无力抗拒拉斯特让他觉得更加无助。马蒂全身紧绷着，无处释放，感到拉斯特轻轻捏住他，才意识到自己完全陷入了对方的掌握中。

“我对你意味着什么，马蒂？”拉斯特的手握紧了。“告诉我。”

马蒂的意识有些朦胧了。他的呻吟变成一声颤抖的呜咽，射在了拉斯特手里。

“我想也是。”拉斯特说。他退了出来，大腿还在发抖。

马蒂还在喘个不停，回头小心地看着他。

“……我忍不住。”他的声音颤抖。

“我知道。”拉斯特平静地说。然后勾起嘴唇。他笑了。

马蒂盯着他。


	8. 物理法则

那天夜里，马蒂紧抱着拉斯特，直到拉斯特觉得四肢越来越沉。他放松了，感到舒适，温暖。马蒂的呼吸开始变得沉重，拉斯特知道他已经睡着了。

之后，马蒂把另一条胳膊也伸过来，搂着他的脖子。

马蒂抱着他，紧贴着他，拉斯特能感到马蒂的心脏沉重地敲击着自己的身体。拉斯特在马蒂的怀抱里动了动。他呼吸顺畅，但动不了。他想着，如果马蒂箍住他会怎么样——一丝微笑爬上他的嘴。马蒂能杀死他；他能让他窒息，就是现在，悄无声息。他不会反抗。没人会知道。没人会在意。

一切都不会变，不是么，老姜？

很久以来第一次，拉斯特睡着了。


	9. 记忆中的空白

有时候，马蒂喝了太多啤酒，会想起勒杜的毒窝。

马蒂想起棚屋外的热气，斑斑点点的泥土，精心布置的犯罪现场。它们被一丝不苟地拼合起来，变成一个故事。但当他们终于达成共识，马蒂望着拉斯特，想得到确认的时候，总会发现某些不协调。一些坚硬，专注，不肯妥协的东西。

有一次拉斯特发现他在发呆。他的眼神又变回平时的木然。

“都结束了，马蒂，”拉斯特干脆地说，“我们没做错。”

马蒂轻蔑地哼了一声，转过脸去。他知道拉斯特想让他好受点，但这只是空话，毫无意义。马蒂第一次杀了一个人。这辈子头一次。说几句陈词滥调难道就这么难？

你至少能试着装装样子。


End file.
